Ivy Whitemane
Ivy Whitemane (formerly Ivy Morres) is a noblewoman based out of Westmarch, the capital city of Stromgarde. She had served Queen Isildra Blackmont as the kingdom's Royal Magistrate and Herald. It was her duty to travel the kingdom and officially appoint towns of their new ruling noble houses on behalf of the crown, and to serve as a liaison between Westmarch and the rest of the kingdom at large. Her direct superiors were the royal chancellors, who in turn report to the Queen. After marrying Dalen Whitemane, she stepped down from her position of Royal Magistrate and Herald, allowing Galford Hamelen to be granted the position, for her to assume the title of Lady of Westmarch. She is often referred to as the "Hero of the People" by Westmarch's poorer populace. Ivy is the younger sister of Estevan Morres, former Highlord of the Stromgarde Army and Lord of Hillsdale. Story Incident in Hornmill Ivy Whitemane visited Hornmill on the date of Ehlonna 31, 274 AP to declare that the kingdom officially recognized Rowan Barlow as Lord of Hornmill. She had her own reasons for visiting as well after hearing word that there were whispers of dissent in Hornmill and was led to believe that it may have been the Umbral Covenant at work. Upon arriving in Hornmill, Ivy was not met with open arms and was swiftly detained by Rowan Barlow who had been in the planning stages of staging a revolution in an attempt to have the former lands of Lenadia returned to the ancestors of the fallen kingdom. With Ivy belonging to a former Lenadian family that played a crucial role in Stromgarde invading and sacking the Lenadian capital of Asgardia, her appearance caused immediate tensions. Ivy was detained in the middle of town where she was locked in a stockade by Emmerick Gardner where she was publicly humiliated and forced to endure a never ending onslaught of rotten fruit being thrown at her face. Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed, both feeling curious about the circumstances surrounding her detainment, spoke with Rowan Barlow for more details. Rowan informed the pair that Lenadia needed to rise once more for the people of Eastern Stromgarde to flourish. Ivy's appearance allowed Rowan to send an ultimatum to the Queen demanding that she recognize Eastern Stromgarde as Lenadia or Ivy Whitemane would be executed. Salem and Zagato feigned an alliance with Rowan, vowing to help him. When word from the Queen's advisor, Chancellor Percival Tremayne returned and stated that the Queen refused to acknowledge the kingdom of Lenadia, Rowan Barlow announced that Ivy would be executed. Thinking fast, Salem and Zagato released Ivy into the woods before venturing to Rowan's home under the illusion of wanting to discuss recent events. There, they brutally killed him in his fencing room. After locating Requiem, the Morres family rapier that Ivy requested they bring back to her from Rowan's estate, Salem and Zagato returned to Ivy, reunited her with Requiem, and hastily departed for Westmarch to return her to her home. The Eastern Stromgarde Initiative After Salem and Zagato vanished without a trace, Ivy ventured east to Elmshire Castle some time later to see if they had returned to their headquarters. She was unable to locate the pair, and instead met with Lord Lambert Rayner to discuss recent rumblings out of Hornmill and debating how to handle the apparent rise of Rowan Barlow's cousin, Lord Ethan Hale, who sought to continue where Rowan left off albeit with much less promise of bloodshed. Upon discovering that Salem and Zagato had not been in town for quite some time, Ivy performed a scrying ritual with the help of Gabrielle Prost to check in on the pair. Finding them in the desert with curious company, Ivy found herself wanting more clarification and contacted Zagato in his sleep. Upon learning that they were on a mission to kill Duke Fargo Albion VII, Ivy was shocked and immediately questioned if they were in good company. She alluded to her belief that the motives Aysha Morose were suspicious, especially after they had disappeared to travel with her immediately after a failed assassination attempt on Queen Isildra Blackmont. While Salem and Zagato were away, and until their return, Ivy worked with Lord Lambert Rayner and a visiting Lord Victor Whitemane From Lioncrest on an initiative to combat Ethan Hale's attempts to have Eastern Stromgarde separate from the rest of the kingdom. Together, they vowed to establish... * A world class ranch in Elmshire. * Access to the ocean via a new dock east of Elmshire. * Add fighting pit access to the towns of Elmshire and Lioncrest and a colosseum in Masondale. * Iron Company offices in much of Eastern Stromgarde. Returning to Westmarch When Salem and Zagato expressed an interest in returning to Westmarch, Ivy decided to accompany them so that she could inform the Queen directly of recent developments regarding Ethan Hale and the apparent Lenadian Separatists. Upon returning to the city, she hastily spoke with the Queen to determine what should be done. Both agreed that potential bloodshed was not the answer, and that perhaps appealing to the people to show them that Lenadia is Stromgarde and Stromgarde is Lenadia. Ivy and the Queen decided that locating three Lenadian heirlooms that were rumoured to still exist and presenting them to the people of Eastern Stromgarde would be a sign of friendship and good faith. Ivy and the Queen asked for help from Salem and Zagato in acquiring the Blade of the Phoenix, Crown of Harland Barlow, and Mantle of Lenadian Ancestry from select Lenadian ruins. The Morres Family Wedding On Talos 31, 264 AP, siblings Estevan and Ivy consented to be wed off at their mother's insistence. Estevan ventured south to Hillsdale, where Margaery Moss, Lady of Hillsdale, had opened invitations for potential suitors to visit her. Upon Estevan arriving and pledging his interest, Margaery simply agreed to marry him on the spot. A few days later, Ivy decided to unite the Morres and Whitemane families by marrying Dalen Whitemane, Lord of Westmarch. Relations Isildra Blackmont: The Queen of Stromgarde, Ivy looks up to her and admires her. There is a strong mutual respect between the two, and Isildra knows that Ivy is a highly trustworthy individual due to the fact that Ivy herself knew many secrets of Isildra's that the public were not privy to. Much like her brother, Ivy would do anything for her Queen. Estevan Morres: Ivy is one of the few people who sees the good in her brother, and isn't bothered by his usually cold demeanour. They are exceptionally close, and Ivy frequently finds herself looking out for her brother. Salem Solstice: A good friend, albeit a little quirky and prone to saying and doing strange things. Ivy valued Salem's company, and believed that he was probably the person she could trust most with sensitive information. Zagato Unrhymed: A slightly strange paladin who Ivy found herself taking an interest in. Ivy had found herself developing mild feelings for Zagato, which were only held back by the paladin only dropping in to see her on rare occasions. When she heard that he and Salem had passed away, she remained home for the entire day and wept in private. Dalen Whitemane: Ivy's husband, who she had known for years before marrying him. She does not deeply love him, but she feels that Dalen is a good man and believes that the true love she seeks will blossom over time with him. Equipment Amethyst Ring of Shielding: Grants 3d6 temporary hit points once per long rest. Justice (Rapier): 1d8 piercing damage (finesse). Before attack roll, Justice can be activated to add +10 to the chance to hit. If the attack lands, the attack deals an additional 1d12+6 piercing damage. If fighting a fiend, the hit is a critical and bonus damage is 1d20+10. This can only occur once per short rest. Requiem (Rapier): Morres family heirloom. 1d8+6 piercing damage (finesse). Curses targets. Successive strikes against same target inflicts +1 additional damage per hit and cannot exceed 10. Target must pass DC 10 constitution save or be blinded for one round of combat. Category:Nobility Category:Fighter Category:Inhabitant of Stromgarde Category:Female Category:Human Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:NPC Category:Westmarch Category:NPC Party Member Category:Warriors League Category:Lawful Good Category:Heterosexual Category:Eastern Stromgarde Initiative